


Океан на двоих

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: “В ушах шумят текила и волны, но стоны Гуэйры перекрывают все звуки вокруг – все звуки в мире”
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: С новым 2020!





	Океан на двоих

Лениво позвякивают кубики льда на дне третьей за вечер “Текилы Санрайз”, ветер перебирает тяжелые от влажного воздуха пряди, липнущие к спине, затем отвлекается и ласково чешет макушки пальм.  
На воде пляшут веселые быстрые огоньки, отражаясь от ярких фонарей на набережной и проплывающих юрких яхточек и катеров. Взять бы такую в аренду и уплыть далеко-далеко, прямо за горизонт – и даже дальше, в неведомые страны. Только вдвоем.  
Мейс отставляет пустой стакан в сторону, потягивается и закидывает руки за голову, пялясь в звездное небо в рамке из широких пальмовых листьев. Красиво. Была бы у него камера, даже бы снял.  
\- Неплохо, - признается он, сонно прикрывая глаза. – Ладно, согласен, Майами не такой отстой, как я раньше считал.  
\- Ни хрена он не отстой! – тут же раздается над ухом раздраженно.  
\- Я до сих пор не видел ни одного живого крокодила, - важно замечает Мейс и орет, когда на голом плече чертовски неожиданно смыкаются чертовски острые зубы.  
\- Считай, что увидел, - хохочет Гуэйра и принимается зализывать укус достаточно проворно и умело, - и уделяя достаточно внимания окрестностям, - чтобы Мейс не надумал двинуть ему по дурной патлатой голове.  
Гуэйра только что вылез из воды – чистый крокодил, в самом деле, - и его волосы торчат во все стороны мокрыми иглами.  
Когда он переползает выше, они щекотно колют шею.  
Мейс дергает головой.  
\- Ты весь в песке, придурок, - замечает он, крепко обхватывая пыхтящего Гуэйру и пытаясь уложить на себя сверху, пока этот дурак не насыпал еще больше на узкое полотенце, где и одному-то места маловато.  
Гуэйра так лихо задевает его локтем под ребра, что пару секунд Мейс может только хватать ртом воздух, глядя, как танцуют над ними пальмы, а потом устало прикрывает глаза ладонью. Сколько текил в Гуэйре, он точно не помнит, но, судя по громкому сопению в ухо и лихорадочно шарящим по телу рукам, определенно много.  
Когда Гуэйра пытается облапить его через шорты и сразу же бесцеремонно лезет в них, Мейс отнимает ладонь от лица и отвешивает Гуэйре несильный подзатыльник.  
\- Ты глухой, что ли? - интересуется он. – Я же сказал – тут и так везде песок, а ты мне в трусы только что еще пригоршню насыпал. Хочешь, чтобы он оказался в твоей заднице?  
\- Пф-ф-ф, - выдыхает Гуэйра и мотает головой, как огромный мокрый пес. Мейс жмурится, чтобы капли не попали в глаза. – Рядом же океан. Идем, окунемся. Валяешься тут сам, как аллигатор. Все смоем, а потом можно будет и…  
Он трется пахом о его бедра, и Мейс со стоном понимает: у него встает.  
Неважно, сколько километров они прошли пешком по залитому солнцем раскаленному городу, сколько заплывов в залив уже совершили, сколько внутри плещется коктейлей, сколько глупостей Гуэйра наговорил ему за день или за вечер.  
Мейс все равно всегда будет его хотеть.  
\- Там водоросли, - нудит он, спихнув наконец того с себя, и поднимается на ноги. – И хрен знает что еще плавает. И наше шмотье с кошельками наверняка сопрут, пока мы окунаемся.  
\- А ты быстро – туда и обратно, - говорит Гуэйра, разваливаясь на скомканном полотенце. Он облизывает губы и растягивает их в усмешке: - А если что не отмоется – я начисто оближу. Не сомневайся.  
Мейс не сомневается.  
На их счастье, Гуэйра знает все пустынные пляжи в городе: вокруг никого, и можно в самом деле сплавать вдвоем, оставив все добро на берегу, но Мейс слишком злится на свою покладистость. И возбуждение.  
Он идет к океану широкими шагами, скидывая по пути шмотки. Запинается, едва не запутавшись в штанинах, и, чертыхаясь, наконец заходит в воду в одних трусах.  
\- Че-то к заднице твоей прилипло! – орет Гуэйра с берега. – Вижу, точно!  
Мейс стягивает белье и запускает в сторону хохочущего придурка со всей силы, надеясь, что мокрые трусы пролетят десяток метров и угодят тому прямо в рожу.  
Он не дожидается печального финала броска и с головой ныряет в воду. Та все еще теплая – прогрелась за день – и лезет даже в плотно зажатый рот так настырно, словно берет пример с Гуэйры.  
Мейс выныривает, отфыркиваясь, откидывает мокрые волосы за спину и гребет прочь от берега, в темноту, рассекая быстрыми движениями колышущиеся огоньки. Он плывет и плывет, зачерпывая полные пригоршни яркого света, снова ныряет, проплывает несколько метров под водой, силясь что-то рассмотреть на дне, и выныривает на поверхность.  
В ушах немного шумит, и Мейс ложится на спину, переводя дыхание. Вода держит зыбкими, но ласковыми объятиями, глаза слепит от блеска звезд, и Мейс нехотя переворачивается на живот, возвращаясь к берегу.  
Гуэйра стоит у самой кромки воды, молча скрестив на груди руки. Мейс бредет к нему, пошатываясь и наклонив голову – в ухо попала вода. Он едва успевает увернуться от ладони, метящей прямо в него.  
\- Это что было? – хрипит Гуэйра сквозь стиснутые зубы и сейчас еще сильнее напоминает большого и чертовски опасного пса.  
Мейс пожимает плечами, подбирая одежду с песка.  
\- Совсем тронулся? – спрашивает он, и Гуэйра мгновенно оказывается рядом, рывком заставляя распрямиться.  
\- Это ты тронулся, - говорит он тихо и зло. – Мы с тобой сколько выпили, придурок, а? Я тебе что сказал – иди окунись, какого хрена ты нырять надумал?  
Гуэйра горбится и дышит с присвистом, тяжело, будто сам побывал на дне. Он и побывал, понимает Мейс, холодея, и, выпустив вещи из рук, шагает к Гуэйре и крепко прижимает к себе.  
\- Прости, - говорит он тихо и целует бешено бьющуюся жилку на шее. – Давай сплаваем вместе? Неглубоко.  
\- Я тебе дам – сплаваем, - шипит все еще трясущийся Гуэйра, не позволяя ему отстраниться. – Я тебе дам - неглубоко…  
\- Нет, - говорит Мейс и прикусывает кожу на его шее – легко, совсем не так, как делал Гуэйра несколько минут назад – но тот вздрагивает и перестает дрожать. – Ты мне дашь как раз глубоко.  
Он опускается на колени и тянет вниз мокрые после купания шорты Гуэйры. Белья на нем нет, песка, слава богу, особо не видно. Мейс утыкается носом во влажные завитки в паху, коротко лижет, собирая кончиком языка соль и горечь, легко дует на головку и берет в рот – глубоко, как и обещал, до самого горла.  
Гуэйра глухо вскрикивает над ним и запускает пальцы в мокрые волосы, дергая болезненно и нетерпеливо. Мейс послушно ускоряет мерные движения головой, следуя рваному, быстрому ритму, который тот задает.  
В ушах шумят текила и волны, но стоны Гуэйры перекрывают все звуки вокруг – все звуки в мире. Мейс чувствует, как прямо в глотку бьет горячая струя семени, и тяжело сглатывает соленую слюну, пока пальцы в волосах не разжимаются и не скользят под подбородок. Гуэйра цепко обхватывает его и дергает, заставляя запрокинуть голову.  
Его лицо сияет ярче всех фонарей и звезд.  
\- Идем окунемся, - хрипло говорит он и улыбается пьяной вовсе не от алкоголя улыбкой.  
\- Неглубоко? – уточняет Мейс, и Гуэйра мотает головой.  
\- Нет. Чтобы было по пояс, - сообщает он, и улыбка становится еще шире. – С плаваньем на сегодня завяжем. Я тебе покажу, что еще неплохо делать в воде. - Он облизывает губы, и Мейс только сейчас замечает, насколько сильно те искусаны. - Вдвоем.


End file.
